


Winter's Calling

by NightshadeDawn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Omegaverse, focuses on OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "A young lord, the essence of spring. And a girl, who heard the call of the cold."Many years before Yuri mated Viktor, before he met Yuuri, before he'd ever even presented- he met a young girl who would shape his life more than most could know.Levy grew up surrounded by warm, humid air. Never once did she see the snow until the year of her tenth winter. But on first glance, one could tell that she shared a special connection to the cold.





	1. First Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Late Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252093) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy and Alex are sent away from their old home and find themselves on a grand adventure. Now, if only they hadn't gotten lost in a snow storm...

        Being born a female alpha, especially of high rank, is quite possibly the worst thing that can happen to someone. You cannot bear your own children, nor can you sire them. 

        Many of the high ranking female alphas must take on another mate than their betrothed, just so they may have an heir. But sometimes- they don't take another mate besides their betrothed at all.

        A female beta or an omega is forced to carry their child, but then the child is taken away. Never to know the one who carried them, who birthed them. Never to hear that child called them "Mother". 

        You see, it is not only the female alphas effected by this. It is many others as well. 

        But while being born a high ranking female alpha is terrible, being born a high ranking male omega is worse. Much, much worse. 

        A friend of mine, from so, so long ago presented as an omega. And I saw him hurt, so much. Too much. 

        I feel for them, I truly do. In a world without the dynamics- that world is one I would chose to live in. 

        I myself presented as a beta, at the early age of ten. I was barely old enough to understand what was going on with my body, to understand my position in life.

        My father, the master of the estate I worked in, had disowned me the day of my birth. For if he had a son, my twin brother, what need did he have for a daughter?

        He was just going to leave me for the wolves, but my mother pleaded for mercy and I was given to the omega who would have been my nursemaid: Alexandra. She raised me as her own daughter, though I grew up with the knowledge of who my real parents were.

        But if my father hadn't hated me before, he surly did after I presented. You see, it is unnatural for twins to present differently. And my alpha father wishes for a strong alpha son. The likeliness of that happening with what my status was  was low.

        So not too long after I presented, my father sent me and Alex. Though, that would not be the last time I saw the faces of my family. 

        We traveled North. My mother had pointed us in that direction, my father having no power or allies with power in that direction should he wish to harm us out of my mother's view. 

        We walked for many a moon. As the days passed, a chill caught to the air. Once of which the humid and heavy air I was used to breathing didn't have. 

        It was like stepping into a spring at high noon, except it sunk deep into my bones and bite at my nose, turning it red at the tip. The farther north we walked, the harder and more cracked the ground became. The vibrant colors of my homeland were left behind as they faded to grey and white. 

        Alex purchased me my first cloak, and while it was thin, it did wonders for someone like me who'd never once experienced the cold and had spent most of her childhood without shoes. 

        On our journey during the coldest nights, I heard many words when we stayed in taverns with rooms for rent.

        Some words were spun into tales, a few spent for my ears alone as I listened to an old man by the fire while Alex worked in the background to pay for our room and meals. Tales of places across a wide expense of water called the "ocean" were told to me by a sailor. An old man and his daughter spun me a tale of a girl trapped in a tower, hidden deep in the mountains. A young man with a fancy waistcoat and teeth of glittering gold wove a tale of beautiful women in a country far away who danced so beautiful that when a mortal laid eyes on them, they were so captivated that they could stay and watch them forever. These stories were the stories I liked best. Those of far away places I had yet to see and adventures I'd yet to have.

        But not all the words were kind. I was a taboo. I was young and had presented. The words thrown at Alex were worse. She was unmated, her scent was too pure for her to be, and I was said to be her daughter. She was called many things. I was thought to be the product of a heat, taken care of for the night but left the next morning. Or I was the child of a female alpha, the one who birthed me running from the one to whom I belonged. 

        Those were the most difficult to hear. The questions always came, always appeared. And we would leave the next day. In those days, as I was such a young child, I didn't always understand why Alex avoided the topic of where I came from. 

        It was one of the coldest nights I had ever experienced. It had been a long time, thinking back probably a month or so, since leaving the estate I'd been born in. Alex woke me in the middle of the night, telling me to dress and get ready to leave in hushed tones. 

        I did as I was told and wrapped my cloak around my shoulders tightly. When Alex reappeared, the owner of the inn was with her. The two spoke, and the owner handed Alex a wrapped bundle of warm food of which I could smell.

        Then Alex took my hand tightly and we marched out into the hall, the owner following in our wake. As we got closer to the end of the hall, I could hear voices coming from a room with its door open. I unconsciously pressed myself closer to Alex as the light from the open door flickered on the opposite wall. 

        The owner set themselves in the doorway, securely blocking the view in or out, and began reprimanding those inside the room for being loud and disturbing the other guests. 

        As the owner spoke, Alex dragged me past the room and down the stairs. The lower story of the inn was completely dark as Alex took me outside. We were on the outskirts of town when Alex looked back, and I turned too. 

        Everything was peaceful. 

        Though that night I wondered why we left the quiet, peaceful inn and the gentle owner, many years later I happened upon the same inn with my mate and the son of the owner, the old owner having passed on, explained what had happened that night. 

        There were a few who had seen Alex as a disgrace in a previous town, but found out the truth about me. I never did find out exactly what would have happened to us, though I knew it would not have been kind. And if we had not fled that night, the following events would not have occurred.

        It was bitter cold as we entered the forest on the well worn path. Dead, frozen leaves crunched beneath my feet as I huddled close to Alex, my teeth chattering loudly only to be drowned out by the blistering wind howling through the trees. It didn't help that the tree looked to have faces, glaring down at me.

        The strong wind whipped my hair around me, blinding me more than half the time, and threatened to push me back. I had to rely on Alex as my guide, but I dare say she wasn't faring much better. 

        It got all the worse when the white frost of snow began. A flurry soon turned blizzard and made it impossible to see. We moved on for the sake of moving. If we stopped, we'd be buried in the snow within moments. 

        I was so frozen my fingertips were turning blue. My stomach felt as if it was turning in on itself from hunger. I was going on autopilot, being so exhausted.

        I finally collapsed, letting go of Alex's hand. The snow felt so, so cold when I first fell. But after a moment, I felt a sort of comfort envelope me. 

        "Levy!" I heard Alex screech. Then suddenly I was wrapped up so tightly in her arms I couldn't breath. But her warm replaced the fake warmth I'd felt from the snow and I was immediately woken up as she shook me a bit. I couldn't speak, even as she gazed at me worriedly and bit her lip. 

        I wanted to close my eyes... I was so tired... Surely... it wouldn't... hurt?

        "Levy, come," Alex said, her voice sounding so distant. My eyelids felt so heavy, and I wished to sleep, but I forced them open. "Don't sleep here. Almost, but not yet."

        Alex stood again, this time holding me in her arms like she hadn't done in a good many years. I don't recall how much time lapsed, there are moments in this journey where I blacked out, but soon the wind died down to a whispers and no longer did the wind and snow beat down on us.

        Alex laid me down, covering me with her cloak. I cracked open my eyes as she reached over, placing the back of her hand on my head. "You're burning up," she whispered, biting her lip and a shadow casting over her eyes. 

        It was winter. Plants were dead, and we had not been able to bring medicine with us. Also, at that time, we were hopelessly lost. 

        The fever took over soon after, I assume, as I don't remember much besides slight fragments. I remember waking once, and Alex seemed to have found wood for a fire and was huddled close to it. I could feel the heat, so I must have been just close enough to roll into it in my sleep. 

        The next time I woke, she was place a shredded damp cloth on my forehead. It was warm, as if water had been heated by a fire. Another time, I woke to her trying to get me to drink. 

        Similar items of memory happened quite a bit. But one day, I woke. I was freezing and shivering, but still slightly warm from being under warm covers. My stomach rumbled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The embers of a dying fire were nearby, and I noticed we had made camp in a cave. 

        Well, I say _we_ , but I didn't see Alex anywhere. My heart began to beat wildly and I gripped at her cloak that covered me. 

        "Alex?!" I called out in fear. I stood and raced to the front of the cave, not caring a wit that my feet were bare and it was freezing. "Alex!"

        I didn't hear a response and was about to take a step into the freezing snow when I heard a shout.

        "Levy! Levy, what are you doing, child?!" I whipped around to see Alex rushing toward me, holding up her skirts so she could run easier. She ran and picked me up quickly, thoroughly keeping me from leaving the cave. "I'm so glad you're awake, but you shouldn't have tried to leave yet," she reprimanded. 

        She took me back into the cave and sat me down on the small bed she'd made for me. 

        "Wrap yourself up to keep warm," she ordered softly, pulling her old cloak over me. "I've got to pack up."

        I tilted my head as I wrapped the cloak tightly around me. "Why?" I asked. Alex gave me a gentle look. 

        "I found a job that will give us residence," she said, finishing packing up. She slipped the nice bag she'd stuffed everything into over her shoulders, and I finally noticed the fine cloak she wore. 

        Alex leaned over and held out her hand to me. I took it and she picked me up in her arms. She drew my cloak over me, then her old one. And then she proceeded to walked out of the cave. I wrapped my small arms around her neck and rested my head on her should, nose facing her neck so I could inhale her scent. 

        It lulled me back into a sleep. 

        I woke as I was taken from Alex's arms. I struggled a bit before she cooed softly to me and brushed hair from my face. I blinked open my eyes to see an older man holding me. 

        "It's alright," Alex said sweetly, smiling down at me from above. I turned my head so I was looking right at her. "You were just getting heavy for me to carry," she teased and I couldn't help but smile. Then she turned her attention away from me and to the man. "Please keep her in my room. She's still not fully well, and I wouldn't wish to make anyone else ill because of her."

        I had no strength to resist as the bag and cloak were handed off to the man as well. I close my eyes as I focused on my breathing. In, out. _Smell, Levy, smell. What is he?_  

        I didn't yet have a strong sense of smell, but I thought I smelt omega. It was odd. From the strong arms holding me up, I wouldn't have thought that. 

        Moments later, I opened my eyes as the man slide open a door and brought me into a dark room. He laid me down on something on the floor, though I didn't know what it was. Was it supposed to be a bed? It reminded me slightly of the ones at the old estate. 

        As soon as I was laid down, the old man set down Alex's things by my head and left the room. I heard the thump of him sitting outside the door. 

        For a few moments, I tossed and turned. I wasn't tired, for sleeping so much lately. If anything, I felt more restless than ever. I sat up and brushed hair out of my face. 

        Alex only said I wasn't allowed out of the room. Surly she would mind if I explored it a bit?

        So I climbed out of the makeshift bed and did just that. I didn't find anything that was too interesting. There was a chest filled with ink, brushes, and papyrus. Then there was an empty one I assumed for our personal belongings, and I found a secret spot in it. It was empty, but it exhilarated me just thinking of what I could hide in it.

        Then there was the large tapestry hanging on the wall. Even for a lord's quarters, it was extravagant, let alone a servant's. Detailed, telling the story of a fair maiden who wooed a prince of the emperor and became his bride. 

        Curiosity, and childlike lack of concern for what is determined "art", drove me to touch the tapestry and lift it aside. One might have assumed there was something interesting behind it, yes? So obvious was the tapestry, so out of place in a servant's room. 

        But behind it, there was nothing. I let out a sigh of disappointment, having heard of secret doors and such behind paintings and bookshelves and tapestries from the storytellers on our travels. 

        I let the tapestry drop again and turned to go back to the bed and wait for Alex to arrive. But as I went to go back, , my foot caught in the fabric of the tapestry and I tripped. To keep myself from falling to the floor, I stumbled across the room, crashing across the room and into the wall opposite the tapestry. 

        There was a loud crash and I heard the old man jump to his feet. 

        "What is going on in there?!" he shouted. 

        "S-Sorry!" I shouted, gazing at the gaping black in front of me. "I- I tripped! It's fine!"

        The man let out a huff and sat back down. "I'm getting too old of this," he grumbled. 

        I stood up and brushed off my dress. In falling into the wall, I'd opened the door I'd searched for. I could barely hold in my glee. It was dark, and I didn't have a light with me. But I'd never been afraid of the dark. I could make my way, and it's be an adventure to satisfy my childlike curiosity. 

        I stepped forward and turned, looking again into Alex's room. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?_ I thought to myself, the nodded. I closed the wall-door behind me, leaving it open just a crack so I could see to open it. 

        I looked at the walls and different hallways as I wandered down the different passageways. It seemed as if it'd been many years since anyone had been in here. 

        Then I thought back to the room and the door I found. I hadn't noticed it at all. _Well, then it's no wonder no one's been in here if all the entrances are that well concealed._

        Quite suddenly, I heard voices on the other side of the wall. I pressed my ear against the wall. My hand knocked against something that gave a soft metal clang. It was a latch, meant to open.

        I opened it and peeked out. Alex stood there, donning clothes like none I'd ever seen before. By her side stood another young woman of whom I'd never seen before with dark hair. 

        At the time, I was not aware of her identity. She was Elaine, a cousin of Alex's that she had not seen in many years. And would not see again for many more soon after. At the time, Elaine had been mated and with child.

        "I can't believe you've grown up so much," Alex said, grasping Elaine's hand. "My little Elaine."

        "Not so little anymore," Elaine said with a big smile. "It's been much too long. But come. The mistress will get angry if I don't get you to work soon. So we should finish up this tour as soon as possible."

        Alex nodded and they turned to go, to my immense disappointment, when a young boy with blonde hair and brilliant multi-colored eyes ran up to Alex, a frown on his face unfitting of a child. 

        From the distance I stood at, I could tell I was at least a full head taller than him. 

        He wore an oversized white garment that seemed to be slipping off of him as he stood in front of Alex and stared up at her. She startled for a moment, then followed Elaine into a low bow. 

        "Good afternoon, young lord," Elaine said, not raising her head. "How may we be of service?"

        The young boy seemed to completely ignore her in favor of Alex. "Are you the new servant?" he demanded. Alex hesitated only a moment before raising a bit, not fully getting up so she stood taller than him but didn't press her forehead to the floor. 

        "I am," she answered simply. He huffed as another young woman ran up, panting heavily and doubling over. 

        "My-My lord, please don't run off like that on me," she said. "We must go back and get you dressed-"

        "I want her," the boy said to the third young woman, pointing to Alex. 

        The woman scoffed. "Young- Young lord, you need not for more than one attendant-" she tried to argue. The boy stamped his foot childishly. 

        "I want her!" he exclaimed on the verge of screaming. _What a brat. He needs to be taught some manners._

        "But my lord, you have me-" the woman said, trying to calm him. The boy huffed again, crossing his arms and turning his nose up away from here. 

        "Fine, then," he said. "Anya, you're dismissed."

        "What?"! she screeched. "You can't do that-!"

        "I can do whatever I want," the boy said, sticking out his tongue. "Your services are no longer required. I've got a new attendant."

        The woman, Anya, screamed and pulled at her hair. "Fine!" she screamed. "If that's how it is! I refuse to work for a spoiled little brat like you anyway! I out! He's all yours, newbie!"

        And with that, Anya stomped out of the estate. I never did see her again, but did see of the well breed mate she'd found herself. A wonderful man named Georgi, who loved her greatly but despaired that she did not feel the same and was with him unhappily so.

        The boy then turned to Alex with a triumphant grin. "Now, from now on you're my attendant!" he exclaimed. 

        "My lord, I'm afraid I'll have to correct you," Elaine said, not meeting his eyes. "Her position still remains in the hands of your grandmother."

        "Then let's go see her now then!" he shouted. He took Alex's wrist and dragged her off, Elaine quickly running after and trying to catch up. He seemed to be a boy who had strength and speed unnatural for one his age. 

        I couldn't help but giggle as I allowed the latch to close. It was somewhat amusing to see Alex be subjected to such treatment. Somewhat. 

        I wandered along, slightly hoping I'd come upon the room the boy had dragged Alex off to to learn of her fate. But alas, I was not able to find the room.

        So when exhaustion began to creep into my body, I followed my steps back to her room and reentered as quietly as I could. I slid shut the door in the wall and climbed into Alex's bed. 

        It had indeed been quiet a day.


	2. Deep Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin attacks, a few people die, and Levy does her best to protect.

        Alex had never hid anything from me, which all my life has been a curse and a blessing. It was all just a matter if I was old enough to understand.

        At the young age of ten, Alex told I was not to leave our room. I was not to be seen by anyone, I was not to make myself known of.

        Upon asking why, Alex explained it to me as best she could. She told me she wished being selfish and not wishing to share me with the world was the case, but it was not. She told me even here, so far from my home, I had to be careful and keep myself hidden. Those who lived and ruled the estate were prominent and powerful royals. 

        It would be dangerous for them to find out my true identity, if they did it would surly result in my death. 

        So I agreed to Alex to keep to the shadows, doing as Alex taught me and using my words carefully. Staying only in the room would get me restless and ultimately make me wander out of it and get into trouble.

        I would stay in the room, and the passageways behind the wall. 

        Alex had been told she would be moved to the room adjoined to the young lord's, Yuri as I learned was the lord's name. But she refused, to better keep me hidden.

        Everyday when the gong in the nearby village would bang five times before dawn, Alex would rise, trying not to wake me, and go about her duties. When the gong banged when the sun was high, she would appear with my lunch tray, the old man, whom I learned to be Yakov, would bring me breakfast. After it had turned dark and the gong sounded nine times, and Alex would return with our dinner.

        Between those times, I would be anywhere and everywhere in the walls of the estate. 

        There was one day in this time that I came upon the walls near the kitchen. The smells of the food being prepared for tonight's banquet wafted into the walls and I couldn't help but have my stomach rumble at the delicious scents.

        It was not yet lunch time, but this was supposed to be a special dinner. I crept over to the wall so I could watch the preparations.

        A young worker I knew to be called Li Mei walked into the room. Another who was nameless followed a few moments later, hiding against the back wall. I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at his odd behavior. But they were different, they were new and came from far away.

        Li Mei went up to the head cook, the only other one in the room currently, and cleared her throat.

        "Yes, what is it?" the cook asked, clearly not in the mood and stressed.

        "The mistress would like to see you about changes to the feast," Li Mei said stiffly. The cook let out an aggravated huff and stomped out of the room muttering something about "royals and their picky appetites".

        As soon as the cook was safely gone, the two left in the room zoomed towards each other. "Do you have it?" the unnamed man asked. Li Mei nodded and smirked. 

        "Who do you take me for?" she questioned. She pulled a small packet out of her breast pocket. She handed it to the man. "Just pour it into their drinks. I'll get the brat and old hag, you get the brat's parents."

        "Then they'll be taken care of?"

        "As dead as a door nail in moments."

        I held in a gasp as the cook stomped back in. The gong began to ring so I was out of time. I rushed back to our room and sat on Alex's bed anxiously.

        Telling Alex would probably get me in trouble for leaving the room.

        But not telling her would result in the death of the estate's family. If they died, Alex would be out of a job and we'd have to leave again. And though I'd only seen it through peepholes, I'd grown quite fond of this place.

        Alex pushed open the door and set the tray down. "I'm sorry, I can't stay today," she told me. "There is much work to be done for the banquet."

        I bit my lip as Alex turned to go. Then I jumped up and latched onto Alex's arm. "There's an assassin in the estate among the servers and is going to try to poison the family!" I exclaimed wildly.

        Alex gave me a look of surprise. "Levy, where did this come from?" she asked, surprise heavy in her voice. 

        "You must believe me!" I pleaded with her. "They had a powder and were going to pour it in their drinks! Please, please Momma, please, you must believe me!"

        Alex quickly looked out of the room and shut the door before taking me into the middle of the room and kneeling in front of me and talking in hushed tones. "Tell me where you heard this," she ordered. I shook my head, tears shining in my eyes. 

        "You've gotta believe me," I said, my small voice breaking. Alex placed a hand on my head before pulling me into a hug. 

        "I do, child, I do," she whispered. Then she stood. "I want to believe you'd never lie to me, Levy, as you've never done so before. So I will trust you. But later, you will tell me _everything_."

        I nodded quickly and Alex left the room. I didn't leave the room again until the time for the feast had arrived. 

        I slide into the walls and made my way silently to the dining hall. Then I settled myself in an waited. 

        I had not yet seen Li Mei nor the unnamed man. It was halfway into the banquet when they first appeared.

        As Li Mei put a cup down in front of Yuri, Alex leaned over and whispered in his ear. Then she sat up and switched their cups as no one watched. She then called for another drink, the one she had not suiting her tastes.

        Mei Li placed a cup before the head mistress, Yuri's grandmother, or more commonly refereed to as the old hag. The unnamed man put drinks in front of Yuri's parents. I had to hold in a scream of horror as they both reached for their drinks and took a long gulp.

        Alex turned and witnessed the event just as they set down their cups. 

        His mother was the first to fall. She choked and gasped for breath, clawing at her neck as if that would save her. Her husband caught her, but they immediately both dropped to the floor when the poison kicked in for them.

        Then the first scream. 

        "Help! Someone, get the healer!"

        "They've been poisoned!"

        Everyone rushed about, Alex alone stood still holding Yuri back from rushing to his parents when the healer arrived. She looked around the room, trying to spot them. 

        With her eyes, she pointed Yakov to them as they stood in the corner, satisfied smiled on their faces. Yakov managed to sneak up on them and apprehend them. 

        The healer was able to stabilize Yuri's parents, and they were moved to their room. It was later confirmed that the other children, Yuri's infant brother and young sisters, were killed as well. Throats slit in their sleep. 

        The next day, the assassins were executed and Yuri began his vigil of standing-- well, more sitting really-- by his parents as they slept in a comma. A week later, the healer came and declared that they had died.

        While the snow was thinning and spring was fast approaching, the season of new life and beginnings, Yuri lost his parents and became the soul heir of the Plisetsky line.

        The next day, everyone was dressed in white as they buried Yuri's parents.

        After the funeral, of which I had not been able to attend, Alex finally came to me about how I knew of the assassins. We sat across from her on her bed and Alex stared at me. 

        "You must tell me how you knew," she said, not a demand or order, nor a request. She was simply stating the obvious.

        I nodded and began my tale. "There are halls behind the walls," I told her. "Doors in the walls that are hidden and lead to different passageways. Li Mei and that other man were in the kitchen when I heard them. I've never left the passageways, and no one's ever seen me. But I've seen a lot of what's going on."

        Alex sighed and nodded. "Alright," she told me. "This... works then." I cocked my head and gazed intently at her. "We must move to the servant's room within the young lord's. I cannot be so far away from him, it is far too dangerous after... recent events. When anyone comes to the room, you must hide within the walls." I nodded and Alex's next words came out gravely. "I must ask you to watch the young lord whenever I may not. Do not reveal yourself unless his life is in certain danger, alright?"

        I nodded once again. "I understand," I told her. Alex nodded and soon after we had moved our things to the new room, sneaking me in. It occurred to me that there may not be a door in this new room, but luckily there was. In the floor, but I digress. 

        So I went on, Yuri's silent shadow guard. He never even knew I was there.

        It was now more crucial than ever to keep an eye on the young boy, him being the only heir. And as I knew from being born into a lord's family, they had many enemies even without cause. And protecting Yuri was a chore.

        That child ran off on Alex too many times a day to count, and it got even worse I was told after his parents' death. I had to keep constant vigilance to keep an eye on him while Alex searched. Occasionally, I'd have to find someway to lock him in a room so I could go notify Alex where he was. 

        Then came the day after a long day of running around. Alex had somehow gotten another mat for me to sleep on so I could have one of my own, even though I ended up in hers anyway most of the time. I fell down and groaned quietly so as to not disturb the two in the other room. I curled in on myself. 

        The door slid open and Alex turned as there was a murmer from the other room. 

        "Yes. Of course. Good night, young lord," she said, bowing. "Pleasant dreams to you." Then she turned back into the room and went over to her chest of things. I hadn't found a secret compartment in that one, but oh well. 

        I groaned again and Alex looked over at me out of the corner of her eyes. 

        "What's wrong, sweeties?" she asked. 

        "I hurt all over," I muttered uncomfortably. "I just want to go to sleep, but I don't have the energy to put on my nightgown."

        "Well, perhaps you'll have the energy to open this," Alex said, sitting in front of me with her legs crossed and a parcel wrapped in brown in her hands. For some time now, I'd noticed she'd left behind the old style of clothing she'd worn before at the Steele estate and now wore what was deemed appropriate for the Plisetsky estate.

        "What is it?" I asked groggily, sitting up. 

        Alex smiled at me. "Levy," she stared out. "Eleven years ago to this day you were placed into my care. I have watched you grow and mature, though not so mature." The last comment was in a teasing voice, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I've never given birth to a child of my own, and by now I am almost beyond the years to do so. But you, Levy child, don't make me regret that for a moment. I wouldn't trade you for the world. Through everything, you are indeed my daughter. This is your birthday present, and though we enter a new place and a new stage of our life, you will always be the princess I raised you as and to which you were born."

        Alex handed over the parcel and I neatly untied the string around the brown cloth and pulled out a white garment. Called a "kimono", I believe? Being in the shadows did have a few side effects. 

        A white layer with silver, swirling, snowflake like patterns that almost blended into the base of the kimono were splatter around intricately. 

        "Elaine made it," Alex said affectionately, reaching out and brushing the cloth. "She needed something to do at night when the baby kept her awake, and she was the only other besides Yakov who knew of you..."

        I could help but gleam at the prize in my hand. It was beautiful, gorgeous. I threw myself at Alex and hugged her tight. 

        "Thank you, Momma," I whispered, hugging her ever more tightly. 

        Alex hugged me back even more. "You're welcome," she told me. "Happy birthday, dear."

        The next day, a bundle of different colored kimonos in my size appeared in our room with a note attached. They were from Elaine. She'd not be returning to the estate, not being able to put up with the suffering _he_ was caused. The note, though she wished us both well, was meant for Alex. I did not know who Elaine refereed to at that point.

        This day, also, marked a change in how I'd be going about my business. Because with so many things happening and changing, and attacks on Yuri always present, I ended up revealing myself. No use in beating around the bush about it.

        It was the day off for many of the staff, all except personal servants, and Alex had been called away to speak with Yuri's grandmother. Leaving me to watch guard over the sleeping lord.

        And then all Hell broke loose. The doors leading out of the room to outside were torn from their hinges as a man jumped through them and headed for Yuri.

        I jumped out of the shadows I'd been hiding in, just out of sight should he wake but gave me room to stretch my legs a bit more. 

        "Keep your filthy hands off him!" I growled. I bared my teeth at the black clothes man and stood between him and Yuri. When he moved to just go around me, I lunged at him and bit down hard on his arm. He squealed in pain like a girl and swatted me away. The commotion woke up the young lord and he began backing away from the black clad man.

        He was silent, and I prayed that he'd stay that way until he left the room so the man's attention would stay on me. It didn't work.

        The black clad man turned towards the young noble boy, now frozen in shock.

        I growled deeply and leapt to my feet. "Stupid child!" I shrieked, rushing past the man and grabbing a hold of Yuri's hand, pulling him after me.

        We dashed out into the hallway, Yuri stumbling after me. "Wh-Who are you?!" he shouted. "I demand you release me!"

        "Can't do that," I said, stopping and instead holding tighter to his wrist. We were at an intersection. I hadn't actually gone around the estate through these halls, so I had to get my bearings.

        I closed my eyes and pictured myself back inside the walls. I could hear the man's footsteps thumping down the hallway and could feel Yuri shaking under my fingertips. The scent he gave off was terrifying, and would lead the man right to us if I didn't play this right.

        I shot open my eyes and dashed down the hallway to our left.

        "Where are we going?" Yuri questioned.

        "No time," I said, stopping in front of a blank section of wall across from the laundry room. I pushed it and pushed Yuri into the space, I looked around, checking for the man, before quickly taking a sheet from the pile of clean things and too ran into the space and shutting the door.

        Yuri began shivering uncontrollably. His scent was growing. If he kept going like this, he'd force himself to present and then we'd probably be worse than dead.

        I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly, trying to release a comforting scent. But I had yet to learn how to do this, and it wouldn't work as I wished it to. Finally, I gave up and began humming while stroking his hair.

        "Shh, calm down," I whispered soothingly. "Calm down. That's it. It's okay. Shh, shh."

        "Who- Who are you?" Yuri asked shakily.

        "All you need to know is that I'm your shadow and if I hadn't been watching you, you'd be dead by now," I told him, pulling away. His scent started to rise again. Quickly, I tore off a long length of the sheet before grabbing onto his wrists and sniffing them. Not the main source then. 

        I grabbed his shoulders and sniffed his neck. This is it.

        I took the cloth I'd torn from the sheet and began wrapping it around his neck. He began struggling.

        "St-Stop it!" he shouted, trying to get away from me while kicking and hitting. I clamped my hand down on his mouth and didn't dare to even breath. It didn't seem the man heard us.

        I sent the young lord a harsh look. "Stop struggling," I snapped. "There is almost no one else here and your terrified scent will lead him right to you, well at this moment, us. So I'm trying to cover it up. If you keep struggling like that, you're only going to hang yourself."

        Yuri nodded and I removed my hand.

        "Now, keep still and let me do this."

        Yuri didn't move again as I wrapped the cloth gently around his neck. It wouldn't do much for now, but it would be better than nothing. With his scent still choking the air, I had to wrap his wrists as well. 

        Thereupon, I rubbed my wrists against the wrappings, successfully masking his scent with my own.

        "You should be safe now," I told him, standing and wiping off my clothes. I looked down at the boy, still shaking. "I'll go draw him away. Get someone to take care of him. You stay in here."

        I turned to leave and Yuri grabbed hold of my wrist.

        "Don't leave me!" he begged.

        I turned and smiled at him. "It'll be okay," I promised. And then I was gone in a flash.

        I knew very well I wasn't strong enough to fight on my own. I was still a child, and against an alpha child I could hold my own. But n adult I was surely fail.

        I needed someone stronger. I needed Alex. 

        I was hurling down the hall so fast, sure I heard footsteps following me, that I completely missed the big man in the middle of the room.

        I ran into him with a loud thump.

        "Yakov!" I exclaimed, looking up at him.

        "Levy!" he exclaimed in sudden surprise. "What are you doing running about?" He touched my cheek. "What happened to you...?"

        I shook my head. "There's no time!" I told him in a rush. "There's a man in the house trying to kill the young lord!"

        "Humph," Yakov grumbled. "You mustn't joke about this things-"

        "I'm lying!" I shouted, grabbing a tight hold on his wrist as he turned to leave. "I've hidden him away as best I can, but I can't do this on my own. You must believe me..."

        Something in my eyes, voice, or perhaps scent told him I was speaking only truth. I couldn't be certain of it, and I've never gotten the chance to ask him. Besides, he was getting on in age and wouldn't have remembered should I have anyway.

        But before I knew it, I was running alongside Yakov and taking him to Yuri. The assassin attacked again, and was easily restrained by the older male.

        When the assassin was brought before the lady of the house, I hid in Alex's shadow. Yuri knelt at his grandmother's side, a few centimeters behind perhaps.

        I gripped Alex's clothing tightly.

        She would surely reprimand me for exposing myself. She would surely be reprimanded for hiding me. I was easily going to get in trouble for not protecting Yuri and leaving him-

        I whimpered quietly and hid even further behind Alex.

        "Who is this child?" the lady demanded. 

        "My daughter," Alex claimed and I felt my heart pulse loudly. "I have claimed her as my own.

        "And the reason for having this child hide in the walls of my own home for the past few months of your employment?" the lady demanded.

        Alex bowed her head. "My lady, she has caused no trouble and has saved the life of your grandson multiple times now," she said, avoiding the answer to her question. 

        "Do not play me with answers to questions I didn't ask."

        Alex looked up to the lady with a defiant look in her eye. "It should not please you, lady, but I will not tell you," she said soundly with no room for argument. "The life of which we come from are to remain in the past, and so too the reasoning."

        "You dare disrespect-!" Yakov shout, but the lady held up her hand to silence him. She glared harshly at Alex, but even her Alpha pheromones couldn't get past Alex's hardened exterior. 

        "She will be dealt with accordingly," she growled. She huffed. "That child on the other hand-"

        "If you send her away, you also release me from my services because I will not part from her."

        I tugged on Alex's clothing. "Momma, are we gonna leave again?" I whispered to her. Though, apparently, the lady heard.

        "You most certainly will not," she snapped. "I have no time to be replacing servants, even the ones whom are disrespectful to their masters."

        Alex hid a quiet grin. She always seemed to be getting her way.

        "You may go."

        After being released from the room, Alex took my hand and began to lead me to our own.

        "Stop!" a voice shouted. Alex did as instructed and turned around. Yuri marched up to us and took a hold of my wrist. His gaze was frightening for a child as he seemed to glare at me. "You. You're going to stay by my side."

        "Huh?" I said in surprise, blinking quickly.

        "You're going to stay by my side and be my protector," he demanded. 

        I stiffened. I was quite used to listening to my family (and consequently Alex) but Alex had yet to drill into me that you normally gave into the demands of a noble. Though, even if she had, I fear I've never been a normal girl.

        "No." Saying this, I turned on my heels and forced the boy to release his grip on my wrist as I walked away. "You can't just force someone to do something. It's not nice." I could hear Alex apologizing profusely to Yuri as I got further down the hall. Finally, Alex caught up to me.

        "You are acting like a child, Levy."

        "Mama, I _am_ a child."

        I looked up as Alex sighed into her hand. 

        "I know, and sometimes I forget that," she said. "But, Levy, it is no different than what you've already doing. You would just be his shadow. Protecting him when I cannot."

        I let out a sigh. "Fine," I muttered. "I'll do it. But don't you dare tell him! I won't have him thinking he won."

        Alex grinned. "Of course, child," she said, resting her hand on my shoulder and pulling me into a hug.


	3. Breaking the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pillow fight, training, and learning of secrets, begging for answers they're not yet ready for.

        By mid summer the year I was made Yuri's shadow, there were twenty attacks on the young lord. None of which I was able to repel. For being a shadow meant to protect him, it was rather humorous how little protecting I was able to do.

        "You want to _what_?" Alex questioned, her brown eyes going wide in surprise.

        "Mama, I want to learn to fight," I told her stubbornly.

        "Levy, you can't-" she began.

        "Why not?" I demanded.

        Alex let out a sigh. "You're a girl, for one," she said. "It isn't proper."

        "To hell with me being proper!" I exclaimed, stamping my foot. "I never have been anyway. I'm a servant, remember?"

        Alex gave another sigh. "You may be forced in this position now, but remember your birthright," she told me, picking up the basket of laundry. "Princesses don't fight either."

        "I repeat: I am a servant and I want to do my duty right." I crossed my arms in a pouting manor as I followed Alex. "You've seen how I am. I don't know how to fight. I'm not strong. How on earth do you expect me to protect the brat when I can't even protect myself?"

        "Young lord, Levy," Alex stressed as we entered the estate. "You must address him with respect." We turned down the hall heading to our adjoined room with Yuri's. 

        I let out a huff. "He won't respect me," I argued.

        "He isn't expected to."

        I groaned as I opened the door for Alex, then proceeded to fall onto my bed. I curled into a ball, hugging my pillow to my chest. "It isn't fair," I complained, voice muffled as I buried my face into the cushion.

        Alex patted my head. "Life rarely is, dear," she told me. "Now, help me fold these. They will need to be put away before the young lord comes back from his lessons."

        I sighed as I sat up and took an under layer, beginning to fold it. For a few moments, the only sound was Alex's humming as we worked. I recognized it as one of  the songs she used to sing to me when I was young.

        After several minutes of this, I finally put down the current article of clothing I was folding and folded my hands in my lap while bowing my head. After a moment, Alex saw that I had stopped and looked over to me.

        "Levy, what's wrong?" Alex asked, her voice sounding worried.

        "Mama..." I said softly. "I want to fight."

        I could smell the irritation at my words, it wasn't strong, she was normally fairly patient with me. I could feel the sigh coming on. "Levy-"

        "No, just listen," I begged. "Please." Alex let out a low sigh and nodded for me to continue. So I went on. "I realize that I'm not strong. I recognize I'm a girl and as such I'm not built for battle like a man. But I shall not fight as a man, for I am not one. I shall fight as a girl, and I will be a girl as I protect him.

        "Levy, you are still-"

        "You may call me a princess. But Alex, I am no longer a princess and I fully doubt I shall ever be one again. And as such, I would like to fully immerse myself into my role as his caretaker. And... I cannot do that if I am helpless and cannot protect him. As a Beta, I should be learning to fight some anyhow so I do not become sloppy or lose my senses."

        Alex let out a little huff, gripping my hand. "I worry about you," she said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

        I grinned at her. "Getting hurt comes with the territory," I told her cheekily. 

        Alex smiled at me. "You really leave no room for argument, do you, child?" she said. I shook my head and she chuckled. "There are few women warriors around," she warned. "If I do happen to find someone to train you, it will be a man and he shall train you as a man. You will have to find your own way to your 'woman's protection'."

        "I planned it that way from the beginning," I told her in a matter-of-fact voice. Alex let out a loud laugh at that.

        "Come, let us put these things away and I shall talk to the captain of the guard tonight. How does that sound?"

        "It sounds marvelous!"

        Soon, it seemed, Yuri arrived back from his morning lessons with his escort.

        An older lady with her nose upturned. Her skin in wrinkles, and her Beta scent was making me choke. It felt like I was suffocating. I didn't know how Yuri could deal with it for hours on end. But of course, he had yet to present so probably couldn't smell that well.

        I stood in the shadows, fairly uncomfortable and wishing her to leave already. Alex however stood by the door and prevented the lady from entering the room.

        "The mistress requires your attendance in showing the newest servants around," she said stiffly.

        Alex gaffed. "I- I'm still fairly new myself," she protested. "I hardly think I'm qualified-"

        "It is an order."

        Alex steeled herself and I could smell the slight defeat in her. "Of course. I shall be there soon."

        "See that you are." Then the stiffing, stuck up lady walked away. In all of my years serving under Yuri, I could never learn to bear her.

        Alex turned to me. In her hands was a bundle of papers. She set them on the low table nearby before coming to stand before me. "Now, before lunch is ready you must entertain the young lord. Help him finish his studies as well. He's not to do anything else until they're done."

        "I'm not a child, and you're not a nursemaid," Yuri complained. Alex paid him no mind.

        Instead, she sent me a sharp look. "Don't be rude, and respect your betters, child," she demanded. She turned to Yuri. "I shall leave you for now, my lord."

        "You are dismissed," Yuri said stiffly. 

        Alex gave him a kind smile and turned to me. "Be good, Levy," she said. Then she gave Yuri a bow. "I leave you in her very capable hands."

        Alex and Elaine bowed out of the room, sliding the door shut behind them. Yuri promptly fell down on his bed and crossed his legs and arms, glaring at me. 

        "Well?" he said after a moment of silence. "Entertain me, girl."

        I only blinked at him, my mouth sewn tightly shut. He narrowed his multicolored eyes at me. 

        Then he turned his nose up. "You're my servant, so you must obey me, girl," he said snootily. 

        "I have a name." This caused him to jerk his head towards me. I didn't move from my spot. I wasn't about to lose my identity by being called "girl". I was Levy, and Levy was who I was. "Call me by my name, I'll not acknowledge anything otherwise."

        Or it could, you know, have been childhood stubbornness. 

        "You have no right to speak to me that way!" Yuri shouted, jumping to his feet and angrily stomping his foot. I still remained in the shadows. 

        "I'm a Beta while you're still unrepresented, and that gives me superiority," I told him, puffing out my chest. 

        "I'm your master, which means you have to listen to me," he said. Then he pointed to his chest. "And besides, I'm ten. I'm almost a man!" I couldn't help but giggle, causing the young lord's face to redden in anger. "What's so funny?!" he demanded. 

        Then I stood up to my full height. "I'm eleven," I told him proudly. It was then I walked out of the shadows and stood at his side. "And I'm taller than you. You're only a child."

        "I'm not a child!" he shouted, stomping his foot again. 

        I folded my arms and quirked an eyebrow. "But you're acting like a baby," I told him, furrowing my brows a bit. 

        "Don't call me a baby," he growled. 

        "A wee little babe," I teased, backing up a slight step, not enough to be noticeable. "Nothing but a child who's not able to take care of themselves." Yuri let out a growl and lunged at me. 

        I sidestepped and he fell to the ground. He looked back up at me with a harsh glare that didn't belong on a child. 

        "You look like one of the girls from back home with that long hair of yours," I taunted as he pulled himself to his feet. He came at me again and again I dodged his attack, making him fall into the mess that was his bed. 

        "Stop it, girl!" he exclaimed. 

        "I have a name, pixie," I told him, sliding behind a screen. He jumped to his feet and ran after me. 

        I ducked when he threw one of his many fluffy pillows at me, giggling the whole while. He let out a huff as he chased me around the room. I ran behind another screen and jumped into a pile of pillows near it. 

        Yuri followed me behind the screen but stopped and looked around in confusion when he couldn't spot me. Then I jumped out when his back was turned from me and, with a battle cry and pink pillow in hand, brought the pillow down on him. 

        "Hiya!" I exclaimed. Yuri squeaked and turned back to me. 

        "What was that for?!" he shouted, a pout on his face. I held my arms apart, the pillow still gripped tightly in my grasp and a large grin plastered on my face. 

        "What are you going to do about it, my lord?" I asked teasingly. 

        Yuri picked up a pillow from the now scattered stack and smacked me with it, with barely enough time for me to cover my face before it impacted. I let out a joyful shriek and began to run again. Yuri chased me, this time with his pillow in hand. I turned and aimed it at him. The pillows impacted as he went to hit me at the same time and swan feathers flew everywhere. 

        I giggled in joy, the feathers now floating around the room looking like snow. 

        I picked up a feather from the ground and snuck up behind Yuri as he too marveled at the falling feathers. I reached to in front of him and began tickling under his chin. He let out a laugh like I hadn't thought possible from him. 

        Then he turned on me and began to attack me. Not like he had before with the intent to hurt me, but in careless motion and with untrained fingers in the art of tickling. I laughed out loud as I fell to the ground, holding my stomach. 

        It got to the point that I couldn't breathe through my laughter and ended up fishing for a pillow with one of my hands. Upon making contact, I grabbed it tightly and brought it up, smacking Yuri and making him fall over. Instead of his outraged reply from before, he broke out into laughs as well. 

        Then he got on his knees and picked up a pillow near him. He threw it at me as I rolled away. I threw my own at him and had to duck as one came speeding at me. 

        The room was filled with laughter and floating feathers. We were both disheveled as we finally both collapsed on his bed, the tops of our heads almost touching as we stared at the ceiling. With a devilish, playful streak running through me, I picked up a handful of feathers and tossed them in Yuri's face. He got a mouthful of feathers. 

        "Levy!" he shouted. But that wasn't right. There were two voices. Immediately, I shot up from my laying position to see Alex standing in the doorway. Her face had never looked more full of shock before in her life. 

        "Child!" she exclaimed, rushing over to me. Well, I thought so at first. She began to fix Yuri's clothes and patting down his ruffled hair before turning to me. "Levy, lunch is ready and neither of you can appear looking as you do! What will they say? And of a newly, prematurely presented Beta?" she said sternly.

        I rather wanted to comment on this. I had, after all, presented almost a year ago. So it wasn't as if I was _completely_ new at this. But no, don't mind me.

        Alex took my shoulders, shaking me a bit as she did so, and looked me in the eye. "Levy, you simply can't play like that with Lord Yuri."

        I tilted my head. "Why not?" I asked. Alex heaved a sigh. Of course I'd never been allowed to play with Gabriel, but I'd always assumed that it was because they were trying to keep us apart. 

        "Levy, it isn't proper," she said slowly. "Servants are to be seen, but not heard. It is improper for a servant to act so informal with their master. You mustn't do it again, or the mistress will be very, very angry with you. Do you understand?"

        I nodded, though I didn't really. I looked over to Yuri. He seemed just as confused at the turn of events as I was. 

        "Then what the bloody am I supposed to do with him?"

        There was silence for a moment. Alex was just opening and shutting her mouth like a fish, while Yuri seemed in shock. Then, suddenly, he began laughing.

        Alex let out a snort and small chuckle as well as she ran a hand through auburn hair. "Where on earth did you learn that?" she questioned. 

        I gave her a deadpanned look. "Are you _seriously_ asking me that?" I questioned.

        _"What the bloody"_  was one of Alex's more favorite phrases when she assumed she was alone.

        Alex let out a laugh before sweeping feather off me and Yuri. "Come on, let's get you two cleaned up and ready for lunch," she said.

        This was just the beginning of the adventures of Yuri and Levy.

        Some how, we managed to get along quite well after that. It was sometime later, I sat next to Yuri, instructing him on how to do some of the work assigned to him by his tutor.

         He grumbled in frustration. "How is it you know all this and yet I cannot grasp it?" he questioned.

         "I used to work with my- erm, my last lord," I said. "I was his attendant, and often had to escort him to his studies. I would learn just by listening in. Besides, Mama is brilliant. She taught me what I didn't learn from just listening."

         Just then, Alex came into the room, drenching wet. "Levy, dear, would you mind going and getting the rest of the laundry from outside?" she said. "It's storming terribly."

         I nodded and got to my feet before bowing to Yuri."I shall return shortly." Then I turned on my feet and ran outside.

         The rain was already pouring hard, and it chilled me to the bone as I stepped out to reclaim the clothing from the line. I piled as much as I could into the basket and ran back into the building. 

          We'd have to hang them up elsewhere to dry, but for now I would have to bring them to the kitchen. No seemed to notice as I stepped in. I walked through the kitchen and to the laundry room on the other side, setting the basket down. And deciding it would be easier to use the walls, I stepped in through the door in the laundry room.

          I was about halfway back when I heard it.

        "-expecting guests, aren't we?"

       "Yes. They'll be coming tomorrow afternoon. It'll be a problem, though."

       "Yeah. With that stupid bitch around. Isn't she expecting a heat soon?"

       "Without a mate. What is she thinking? They get loud and start stinking up the whole estate."

       "God, they're obnoxious."

       "But Alexandra is so much worse. All high and mighty because she gets to sleep in the room next to the young lord, because she's his personal servant."

       "I hate her so much."

       My breath caught in my throat. Alex wasn't like that! She was good, and kind, and loving. She respected all others and always, _always_ put everyone before herself. Why would anyone hate her?

        With these thoughts plaguing my mind, it took me a bit longer to make it back to my room.

        Just as I was about to fall into bed, Alex came in, her hair still damp but having changed into dry clothing. "Levy, the captain of the guard came looking for you," she told me. "He's waiting for you, in the training room."

        I nodded and pulled a ribbon off the top of the chest all my things were stored in. I tied my hair up out of my face. I wanted to talk to Alex, I had questions I needed to ask. But now- now was not the time.

        I spent the better part of the day getting whacked by a wooden sword, whacked by my instructor's fists, his feet, then getting whacked by this thing that looked like a broom that I didn't even know what it was. In general, I went back after dinner exhausted and covered in bruises.

        That hurt. Like. Hell.

        I crept back into my room, checking on Yuri before doing so. He was sat at his vanity, and through the mirror I could see a book in his lap. I couldn't help but smile.

        He looked up and caught my reflection behind him. "Well?" he said. "Come over here."

        I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. 

        "Please?"

        I nodded and smiled, making my way over to him. "What is it you needed?"

        "Take out my hair," he ordered.

        I snorted out a laugh. "Isn't that something you do yourself?" I questioned. His face immediately flamed up and he turned away.

        "We are not normally permitted to do our own hair," he grumbled. "Alexandra normally does it for me, but she is not here do you'll have to do."

        I chuckled and reached for the comb sitting on the vanity, sticking it between my teeth as I gently undid the intricate braids in his hair. 

        I marveled at how soft it was under my palms, so like rich silk. After all the braids were out, I slowly ran the comb through the blond locks.

        "Have you done this before?" he asked, humming into my touch.

        I smiled down at him, letting my touch linger a bit longer than I originally had. "Only once," I explained. "A noble, I mean. I play with Mama's hair all the time, but this is only the second time I've ever touched a noble's."

        "Hmm?" Yuri probed. I laughed slightly.

        "My br- last master. But I messed up so terribly, they had to cut his hair to get the tangles out." I giggled at the memory. "Well, you don't have to worry about that, at least. I mean, I'm taking your hair down. Not putting it up."

        Yuri let out an easy laugh as well, and as soon as I finished combing his hair I helped him into bed. "Stay until I fall asleep?" he asked sleepily, lids already closing and voice heavy.

        I ran a hand through his hair as Alex had often done for me as I smiled. "Of course," I whispered.

        Soft snores soon came from the small boy, and Alex came into the room. She smiled gently at us. "Seems he's already asleep," she murmured. "Come, let's not bother him anymore tonight."

        I nodded and carefully climbed off the bed, following Alex into our room. I let out a groan as I sat down on my bed.

        "Something wrong?" she asked.

        "I hurt all over," I complained. Alex nodded and knelt in front of me, bandages and salves in her arms.

        "I expected as much," she said. "You've brought this on yourself, you know."

        "And this isn't going to make me quit," I said stiffly. "I'm going to train, and I'm going to get better so I can protect him."

        Alex chuckled at that. "You've been much more adamant about protecting the young lord recently," she teased. "Something happen?"

        I looked away as Alex removed my kimono to get to my bruises. "I came into the realization that he too is human and just put in a position that I would not force onto anyone," I muttered. "Being a noble sounds terrible."

        Alex chuckled as she wrapped my bruises. "Are you glad you were given into my care then?" she asked.

        "Of course," I stated, as if the fact should have been obvious. "I've grown up loved. I've gotten an education. I've learned the value of hard work to get anywhere in life. I've never really been alone because you've always been by my side."

        Alex cups my cheek gently, being weary of my bruise forming. "That is so sweet of you," she said, returning to bandaging me up. 

        I was silent for a moment. "Mama...?" I asked softly. 

        "Yes, hun?"

        "I- um, it's nothing," I said. I'd ask- but not yet. It didn't feel quite right. "I love you." Alex grinned.

        "I love you too," she told me, kissing my forehead. "Now sleep. Those will hurt worse in the morning, so we'll have to wake early so I may rub more soothing balm on them."

        I nodded and crawled under my covers.

        I drifted off to dreams, and while many would dream of warm days filled with sun shine, I dreamed of the cold winter I'd just experienced while running barefoot through the snow...


	4. Falling Snow Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Levy each have a story to tell. One's not quite as happy as the other...

        With Alex, you can normally expect her to forget something everyday. In later years as she aged, she would go days without meals if I did not sit her down and make her eat.

        Mostly, though, she was fairly good about keeping up her duties with Yuri. 

        On the occasion she was unable to do something, I was always there to do it. On this particular day, I was doing Yuri's hair. I was combing more than necessary, but I just couldn't get enough of it.

        "Don't let anyone else do your hair but me," I demanded quite suddenly as I combed through Yuri's soft blonde locks.

        "Why not?" he grumbled. 

        "For one thing, I'm your personal servant," I told him, "no one else should be doing it anyway. Well, besides Mama. But she don't count. And, anyway, I love your hair and I don't want anyone else to touch it."

        Silence. Then- "Fine."

        I grinned widely. "Yay!"

        "I don't get why you're so excited about that," Yuri said as I finished up doing his hair. He turned to me curiously.

        I smiled at him as I flipped my own braid behind my head. "Hair is a very personal thing for most people," I explained. "It means you trust me enough to play with it."

        Yuri was silent for a moment. Then the sliding door opened. "Levy, are you done with the young lord?" Alex asked as she stepped in.

        She studied Yuri and nodded.

        "Quite nice, yes," she observed. "You're quite ready. Now, we must go."

        "I rather hate breakfast with guests," I complained. Alex knocked me upside the head.

        "Not in front of the young lord," she reprimanded.

        "You should be whacking me in front of him, either!" I exclaimed and Yuri just laughed. I grinned widely, highly enjoying the sound of his laugh. 

        I always had, but seemed to enjoy it so much more after I'd realized the majority of them happened around me or Alex.

        "Come now, we much go before the mistress reprimands us _all_ for being late," Alex stressed, shooing us out of the room.

        "Yes, Mama," Yuri said with a roll of his eyes. Alex froze, as did Yuri. "I- I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!"

        "Shh, shh, calm down," Alex said, kneeling in front of the boy as he began to hyperventilate. "Shh. It's okay." She brushed hair out of his face. Tears welled up in  his eyes and Alex placed her forehead on his, releasing a comforting scent. "If that is what you wish to see me as, I will not speak out about it, my lord. But do not, under all circumstances, say that around your grandmother. I am yours to see me as you wish. Now, dry those tears. It'll be okay. No one is angry with you."

        Yuri nodded and Alex stood. Before she got very far, he grabbed her hand tightly. I took her other hand and the three of us walked down the hall.

        For not the first time, I was reminded that Yuri was just a young boy of ten that had lost his parents. He was so strong, but still so needed a mother.

        And Alex- I looked up to her, auburn hair seemingly floating behind her as she walked- was the emptomine of motherly.

        At least, that was how I had always seen her.

        As we got closer to the hall, Alex let go of our hand, but I noticed that she squeezed Yuri's shoulder and he smiled up at her and she at him.

        The rest of the day seemed to pass in a daze. Quickly, rushed, and down right boring.

        I looked up at Alex while I had nothing to do. She was tiding up the room while Yuri worked on his studies.

        "Mama, I'm boooooard," I complained.

        "Why don't you read a book then?" she suggested.

        I scrunched up my nose. "The only books in this place are boring," I told her. "Only useful to studies."

        "Well, you should keep up with the young lord in your studies if one day you are to replace me as his singular personal attendant," she stated.

        "What?" Yuri asked, his jaw dropping. "Who said anything about her replacing you?"

        Alex smiled softly at him. "There's no need to worry about it," she explained. "Many nobles have attendants, but the singular one that caters to all of their needs."

        "And whose to say that it shan't be you?" Yuri grumbled, turning away.

        Alex laughed lightly as she finished making his bed. "Young lord, I am many years older than you and when you come into age of only needing one, I will be greatly on in age."

        I frowned at her. "You're not that much older than us," I said, biting my lip. "You're only... twenty-six."

        "Only twenty-six?" Alex mused. "You make me sound young. My dear, I am an old maid."

        "Wait, so have you never been married?" Yuri asked, confusion evident on his face. His studies were long forgotten. "Or mated?"

        Alex shook her head. "I was to be, once. Many years ago, when I first presented. But he was sent into war before we could be sealed together. He never returned and I was sent to a new estate."

        Yuri nodded, but still looked incredibly confused.

        "But how do you have Levy if you don't have someone to father her?"

        There was silence. Partly for me because I wasn't sure if I should explain it to him. After all, we'd hidden my identity for this long. I wasn't sure we should be opening up now.

        "Levy is... a special case," Alex whispered. "I don't know how much I should be telling you, but, I _will_ tell you this. Many Omegas have others to lie with during heats. Many pregnancies happen in these times. Levy, however, did not come from one of those since I cannot have heats. We are not bound by blood, but she is no less my daughter. Blood is thicker than water, but love is thicker than blood."

        This was a phrase I'd only heard once before. Only once, and only much later in life was it ever uttered again by me to my own daughter. 

        When I first heard this, I was fairly young. I could barely distinguish one from another, and most certainly not who was family and who wasn't. Many who knew from whom I was birthed still referred to me as the daughter of my father while in the shadows.

        The person who said it to me- was my own mother. It was only the second ever time she had held me. The first on the day I was born. She cradled me and my brother in her arms and held us close, crying and begging for him not to as my father ripped me from her arms.

        But that was the first time, I was speaking of the second. The second time she held me- is fairly just as tragic a tale.

        I lived with Alex, calling her Mama as I still did during my time with Yuri. But this one night, I had come in from outside. It had been warm, and I was a mess. I'd spent the day at the river picking reeds to make baskets out of and fruits to eat while simultaneously swimming with my friends.

        I came in through the door and was heading back to the servant's quarters, my arms full of reeds and my hair dripping wet while the soles of my feet were caked in mud. And there she stood. Her gown dripping and heavy with gems and rich silk. Her hair piled high on her head, but a sad look in her eyes.

        She called me over and smiled when I obeyed, smiling in hopes it would lighten her spirits. She touched my still wet hair, seeming not to care. And then I was wrapped in her arms. 

        "My child," she whispered to me, "listen to my words now." I could feel tears dripping onto my clothes. "Blood is thicker than water, but love is thicker than blood. And child, are you so very much loved. Never, ever forget that."

        She placed one of her many necklaces around my neck and silently slipped away into the night. 

        What makes this tale so saddening is that she may as well have died. Ne'r again did I see her, save for a far away glance through shimmering gossamer curtains that only showed her shadow. By the time I had left, it had seemed there was a "replacement". A new wife, and new children that came with her.

        I looked up at Alex. Because through everything, she'd truly always be the one I loved and called "Mama".

        Yuri looked a bit more satisfied, and nodded to himself. "So if she's your daughter, but not by blood..." He trailed off.

        "What is it?" Alex asked sweetly. 

        Yuri shook his head and smiled wide. "It's nothing."

        Summer turned to Autumn, and for the first time I watched as the world changed color. Many would say it died, but as Autumn drew to a close and Winter came upon us, I say it came _alive_.

        I laughed loudly as the white flakes fell down around me. I spun around, my mouth open as I tried to catch them. 

        "Levy, come along now!" Alex called from the house. "You'll catch your death of cold should you stay out much longer! Then what would our lord do?"

        "Coming, Mama!" I called. The first snowfall of the winter, and it felt like magic. Something special. I have held that sediment my entire life.

        I wore a scarf around my neck, and one of my summer kimonos, since Alex hadn't yet finished my first winter one. I'd grown quite a bit in last months. Around my neck was a scarf left for Alex by Elaine, and I wore no shoes, preferring to dance barefoot on the hard ground.

        But I hurriedly followed Alex inside. She took my scarf and folded it before placing it into one of her large pockets. I followed her to the kitchen.

        "I've got enough busybodies in here, I don' need another handful," the head cook grumped upon seeing us.. Alex smiled patiently.

        "Of course," she said. "We just came to place in an order for some hot soup for the young lord."

        "Can't spare the time," the head cook said sharply. "Too busy. Now get lost."

        Alex's face fell only a bit and I couldn't help but bristle at the cook's treatment of my mother. And Yuri. Yuri came first, foremost and always.

        "I guess I'll just have to make it myself," I said, holding my head up high.

        "Levy!" Alex exclaimed as I walked out of her reached. 

        "Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?!" The cook went to grab me by my collar, but the other cooks got in the way. I picked up a pot that wasn't being used and proceeded to pick up a few ingredients to place in it.

        The cook snarled as I stepped up to one of the stoves. "Fine," she growled. "But don't expect me to help."

        I ignored her as I filled up the pot and cut the vegetables as I waited for it to boil. Alex came up to my side and began to finely slice the meat.

        We moved fluidly, as if no one else was in the kitchen. 

        "We'll need some spices, won't we?" Alex said plainly, popping in a few slices of meat. I struggled to reach but finally slid in some carrots. I nodded and Alex patted my head. "Why don't you go get a tray and something to put this in?" she suggested. "It's almost ready."

        I skipped away to follow her orders.

        Yuri had taken ill a week past, so there hadn't really been much excitement around. He was bedridden, healer's orders.

        Yuri was sound asleep when I entered the room, and Alex always told me you needed sleep when you were sick. I never really understood the logic, but then again I wasn't training to be a healer.

        I set the tray down by Yuri's bedside, brushing hair out of his face and smiling before going over to the sliding door leading outside and sliding it open just enough to sit down and have a foot out of it.

        I sat and watched the falling snow. Yakov told me, on one of the few times he was bothered to entertain me for the day, that snowflakes are like people: each one is completely different from the next if you bother to look close enough.

        "What are you doing, Levy?" I turned to see Yuri pushing himself into a sitting position. His nose was red and raw, and though he'd been asleep for a few good hours, he had dark circles under his eyes. I got up, closing the door and going over to him. 

        I draped another blanket over his shoulder and smiled brightly at him. "Watching the snow," I told him. He frowned at me as he took a sip of his broth.

        "Why'd you want to go do something as stupid as that?" he questioned. 

        I giggled. "It's beautiful!" I said, standing and spinning. "I love the snow!"

        "What's the big deal? It's cold, bland, kills crops, and comes every year. Haven't you ever seen it before?" Yuri put his bowl down in favor for some warm bread.

        "This is only my second year seeing snow," I told him. "Back where I grew up- it never snowed."

        "Tell me about it," the young lord demanded.

        I grinned at him, for once happy to give in to his demands. "It was hot and humid all year long, except the few weeks where it would rain nonstop. I loved those weeks some of the best, because I'd get to play in the rain and get as wet as I'd like. I had a friend for a while named Jared. But unlike me, he wasn't a servant. He was a slave. He was sold when I was seven years old." I paused there, remembering the dark haired boy, skin tanned from many hours spent in the sun, and smiled. "We'd run through the orchards. They grew lemons and oranges and other citrus like fruits. Jared's mother worked in the orchards, and sometimes Mama worked there as well. On the hottest days, they'd give us an orange to eat. But there were times we'd climb the trees ourselves and pick the fruit, taking them from right under their noses.

        "A river ran through the master's land, and there was a grove of trees on either side of it. We'd go there in the hotter days and sit under a tree, our clothing pulled up to our knees and feet in the water and orange peelings gathered all around us. Besides the grove of trees and orchard, the land was rich in colors like orange and yellow and red. The main house was this white color and the roof was made of these curved tile like things. The doorways were arches, and most didn't need doors because we didn't have reason to keep out the cold. In the rain seasons, elaborate rugs embroidered by the lady of the house and her handmaidens were lowered to keep out most of the chill. 

        "Flowers of every shape, every color, imaginable grew everywhere. Vines with yellow and pink flowers grew up the walls near the kitchens. I climbed up them, once. Mama got so mad at me for being up so high, but I felt like I was ready to fly! I was as high as a bird!" I laughed slightly at the memory. I hadn't been that high since then... I'd always been quiet fond of heights. Gave you that sense of freedom.

        Yuri was enraptured with every word I said. "Wow," he said breathlessly. "I'd like to go there sometime!"

        "Perhaps you will," I told him, poking his nose. "You never know! Nobles are always invited to other noble's homes."

        "Maybe I will!" Yuri said ecstatically. 

        I giggled at him. 

        It was many hours later, as I was sitting with Alex while she brushed out my ever growing hair, that I asked her. 

        "Mama?"

        "Yes, hun?"

        "Why don't you go through heats?"

        Alex placed a hand on my head and gave me a grim smile. "That, my child, is quite a long story of not the most happiest extent."

        I turned to look at at her. "I'd still like to know," I said. 

        Alex let out a small sigh as she turned me away so she could continue on my hair. "I was sixteen, and pregnant with the pup of the man I was supposed to marry," she explained, speaking softly. "But he had left for war, a war only the master of the estate could find sense in. Many were brutally killed. My husband to be included. I left the estate, as we'd planned to do when he'd returned. But I encountered harsh weather, harsher conditions. When I stumbled upon your estate, I was terribly sick and eight months pregnant. Lady Katherine took me in, her maids and healer treated me. I went into early labor due to my sickness. The child, my daughter, didn't make it. I was sick for a month after that. When I finally got well, I was barren and unable to produce anymore children. Lady Katherine took me into her service, gave me a purpose in life. And two months into my service- she had her children. Young Lord Gabriel, and you."

        Sickness had claimed Alex's ability to bear children. And in turn, her heats. I wasn't aware that could happen...

        "As you know, you two were the only children Lady Katherine was able to bear in my time there," Alex continued. "While it did make a complete pack, an Alpha doesn't feel like it had a complete pack unless it's large."

        When Alex said that, a few things clicked in my mind.

        The first- It wasn't like it was all that uncommon. Losing children, I mean. Miscarriages, stillbirths, and young children dying from illness happened all the time. It had happened to Lady Katherine yearly.

        This led to the second revelation- that it had most likely been the reason she was cast aside even though she was a prized Omega. Because she kept losing her children, her Alpha had tossed her aside for another who would give him children. It didn't matter then she'd already been used.

        The third, and by far the most important, revelation was instantaneous. A truth I'd hold onto for the rest of my life: I would never allow that to happen to Yuri.

        At that time, I truly believed he'd grow to be a Beta at least. With his spitfire personality and harsh tongue, he wasn't in any way an Omega. But his frame was slender, and though he'd probably grow out of it with age, it wasn't nearly enough to make him an Alpha.

        I slept and dreamed with those things in thought.


	5. Bitter Freeze

        The spring after I'd turned thirteen marked a change in what had been a fairly normal life. 

        I'd been well trained with the other soldiers in the estate, and could now fight as well as any of them. The only one I'd never beaten was Sensei. And it wouldn't do to have the student beating the teacher just yet, would it?

        No matter what anyone else in the estate complained about, I was just as well educated as Yuri. I'd learned to control my scent and how to sense those from far away. It turned out, after a little training, I had a fairly powerful nose...

        The biggest change that year though was the sheer amount of alphas that visited. Of course we'd had many guests of varying degrees of importance over the years, but all at once it seemed that we were getting more than usual.

        "Mama, why do we keep getting these guests?" I asked as we aired out a guest room. A recent alpha had to leave because his omega was in heat, and it was effecting the others too greatly. "I don't like this many alphas. Too much thickheadedness in one building. And it puts Yuri on edge."

        "Young lord when we're not in our room, child," Alex reprimanded. "How many times must I tell you?" She sighed before answering me. "The mistress believes the young lord will present as an omega within the coming years so she's attempting to find a suitable alpha for him."

        "I don't like alphas. They're idiots, the lot of them."

        That earned me a smack to the ear, though I could tell there was some affection behind it.

        "It would not due for any number of people in this estate currently to hear you say that," she told me, ruffling my hair. "Now, off you get. You've been with me far too long. Go check on the young lord."

        I stuck my tongue out at her as I walked a few steps backwards. "We'll only get into trouble again," I warned.

        "Well, don't get caught and you won't get in trouble," Alex told me, a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes.

        I giggled as I ran down the hallways, almost colliding but always avoiding running into the servants of the visiting alphas. I burst into Yuri's room, him in the middle of being dressed by one of the other beta (though this one male) servants.

        I quickly pushed the servant out of the way and tied the sash around Yuri's waist. "See ya!" I called to the servant, taking Yuri's hand and jumping out of the door leading outside.

        Yuri made an angry and disgruntled sound, but was soon laughing as I dragged him behind me deeper into the estate's grounds. I did have to constantly be ready to be by his side, but I did have a few times I'd get for myself. And in those time, I enjoyed exploring. 

        And I'd found a cluster of trees in the middle of the estate's land, boarding near the forest, with a river running through it. I decided to give Yuri a bit of a taste of what it was like back home.

        "Where are we?" Yuri questioned as we entered the cluster.

        I let go of his wrist, but he almost immediately grabbed my hand again. I grinned at him. At the time, we'd both grown enough we were about the same size.

        "You're not gonna get lost," I told him, my smile going wide. "We're gonna take a bite out of the past!"

        "What do you mean?"

        "You told me you've never been this far out from the house, right?" I climbed up onto a large rock before leaning down and holding my hand out for Yuri to take. "You can't spend your whole life being locked away like a prisoner, and as long as I'm here, you won't be."

        Yuri's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink. He slapped his hand against mine, probably harsher than necessary, and I pulled him up with me. 

        Being part of a fairly large rock pile, we could go up quite a ways. Finally, we made it to the top. Our hands gripped together, we surveyed the forest surrounding us.

        "You can see forever from up here!" Yuri exclaimed excitedly, his body jumping with excitement and energy. I had to hold his hand even tighter so he didn't follow.

        I giggled. "It's why I like being so high up," I told him. "It makes me feel big and powerful." I looked in the direction of the house. "Like I can protect those I care about."

        "Levy..." Yuri said, looking over at me. He could sense the change in the air between us. "What do you mean? Who do you need to protect?"

        "I don't like the dynamics," I explained. "They're unfair. My mother... she was an omega."

        "Alexandra?" Yuri asked.

        I shook my head. "No," I told him. "She's... She's my Mama. I mean, she's an omega too. But I'm talking about the one who gave birth to me. Her name's Katherine, Mama tells me. But... back there... Oh, Yuri! I'll tell this to you but you  _must_ promise you won't tell another soul, please."

        Yuri nodded while crossing his heart. "Cross my heart!" he exclaimed and I nodded. I let out a sigh and sat down.

        "There's so much I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it," I explained quietly. "My mother... she was never able to give my father any other children. So she was tossed to the side like an old cloak. Useless and unneeded. He took up another omega. And I- It just makes me so angry!" I pounded the rock underneath me. My fist throbbed only a little, a lot less than it would have three, even two, years ago. "Omegas aren't just meant to be tossed aside like that! They're people too!" 

        I turned quickly to Yuri.

        "Yuri, if you present as an omega, I'm not gonna let that happen to you. You're not gonna get tossed aside or replaced like my mother. And you're not just gonna be a child bearer either. I'm not gonna let it happen! But you gotta promise you won't treat any omega badly if you present as a beta or an alpha!"

        Yuri flopped down by me, his face scowling. He looked at me before quickly looking away. "Hmph. When I grow up, whatever alpha takes me, will take you too."

        "Yuri!" I looked at the young lord in surprise.

        He looked at me steadily. "I won't have you being just a child bearer to an alpha either. I want to protect you."

        "Yuri..."

        "Promise?"

        "Okay." I grinned at him. "We'll protect each other."

        I could feel my heart swell at the idea. 

        "And if I'm an alpha, you're gonna be my first mate!" Yuri declared, standing up and placing a fist over his heart, his eyes shining. "No one else can have you!"

        I let out a laugh as I stood as well, taking his hand. "Agreed!"

        I began running down the other side of the rock, down to the river. 

        Many who you could have spoken to at that time, before, and a good while after wouldn't have believed you if you told them I liked anyone. Romantically, that is. I spent all my energy on Yuri, as my master, and Alex, as my mother. There really wasn't room for anything else.

        Before then, I'd known I would never be able to chose who I ended up with. Any master I had could refuse to allow me to be with someone I loved. But if I'd been raised as a noble like I'd been born, I still wouldn't have been able to chose because it would have to be a beneficial marriage between estates.

        But, when Yuri said those words, that he'd take me as his mate no matter what dynamic he was, I allowed myself to hope. I allowed myself to open a bit, a let in a little love.

        I didn't know it would be my downfall.

        At fourteen, I was officiated as Yuri's prime servant. It was also the year I met Elias and Audrey.

        Elias, at sixteen, was a very powerful alpha. Audrey, his younger sister, was my age and had yet to present. From what I'd heard, it was common among their family to train even the girls in self defense. 

        Both were fair haired and light eyed, beautiful and ethereal features.

        "No."

        Neither were fit for Yuri.

        "Levy, dear, that really isn't for you to decide..." Alex said, a strained look on her face. She knelt a little ways behind Yuri, while I knelt exactly by his side.

        "The young lord requested my council on who may be his future mate," I replied, my back straight. "And Lord Elias is not the one."

        "Levy-" Elias held up his hand, a smug grin on his face. 

        "It's quite alright," he said. "If the young lady will give her reasoning."

        "Of course," I replied. "It is my duty to ensure the well-being of my lord. You have a strong alpha. Good, able to protect and nurture. Good for siring pups. However, it is too strong. It would constantly be competing for dominance with Yuri's spirit, no matter his dynamic. Try to contain the spirit of my lord and you will break him. Breaking him is simply not something I will allow to happen."

        Elias chuckled into his fist. "You're quite worded and wise for a servant," he commented.

        "Naturally." My gaze remained unwavering and blank.

        "Well, if negotiations cannot proceed any further, then it is time we moved on," Elias said, standing. Audrey followed suit soon thereafter. 

        Alex stood as well, bowing to them. "The mistress has bid you stay a while," she said. 

        "Brother, we mustn't displease our gracious hostess," Audrey said, looking up to her brother. "Let us stay a night or so." She looked back at me and caught my eye. Our eyes locked and she grinned. "I quite like this one, and I'd like get to know her more."

        Elias sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose. "Of course, sister, you are correct," he said. He looked to Alex. "Alexandra, take us to our rooms for the night and retrieve our luggage."

        Alex nodded as the two exited the room. "Of course, young lord," she said. She back out of the room, popping her head back in to glare at me. "Levy, you need to stop acting so rashly! That is the twentieth one since last summer alone!"

        Yuri waved her words away. "Think nothing of it, Mama," he told Alex. "No one even knows what I'm going to present as yet. I might yet not need an alpha and I'll be just fine with Levy, anyway."

        "My lord!" Alex shrieked. "You mustn't speak like that! Not of a servant, and certainly not with other nobles about." Alex quickly looked out the door before looking back in again and whispering. "If you must, speak of it in your room, and nowhere else. Levy could lose her head over such things."

        Yuri looked over at me in horror and I just shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, technically it's true," I commented, placing a hand on my chin and tilting my head. "But really, once you go to take a mate, no one can really say anything on their station. Since a mate bond is for life, and it's practically fatal for someone's mate to die, even your grandmother couldn't do anything."

        My words didn't really seem to ease Yuri's ease, but did manage to make Alex look extra frustrated.

        "Both of you, just get back to your room for now!" she exclaimed. "Yuri's got studying to do and Levy's been requested to help train the new recruits!"

        "Yes ma'me!" we both shouted, running out of the room and past her and the other nobles.

        The day was long. Lord Elias and Lady Audrey were given a tour about the estate and happened upon me during training. The young lady stopped and watched curiously for a while when the others went on.

        After a couple of hours of intensive training, I returned to Yuri's side.

        The visiting lord and lady spent two weeks at the estate. And I was not pleased with the result.

        I was with Yuri, of course, like always. Alex rushed into the room, looking harried. Her eyes wide and her hair a mess, she didn't seem well at all. 

        "Levy! Levy, listen to me carefully," she begged, tightly gripping my shoulders. "Do not leave Yuri's side, not for anything. Stay with him, protect him. Promise me, Levy. Promise me that you'll not only protect him, but that you'll keep yourself safe. Promise me, please, Levy!"

        The doors were thrown open and two guards took hold of Alex's arms. I threw myself at her, but another caught me and held me back. 

        "Mama!" I screamed, struggling in the grip that held me.

        "Promise me, Levy!" she shouted, reaching out for me while tears streamed down her face. 

        She was pulled away and out of my sight. I was finally dropped to the floor, and I could only stare blank-faced after her. I dropped to my knees, tears leaking from my eyes.

        Shaking hands went up to cover my mouth in horror at what just happened. My chest constricted. I doubled forward, a scream letting out of my mouth and taking all of my breath away.

        "I promise, Mama, I promise!" I shouted, though there was no one but Yuri to hear my cried.

        I could not stay like that, though. I had a job to fulfill, with or without my mother.

        Dinner went by in a rush, and suddenly it was night time and I was undoing Yuri's hair while looking over his shoulder at his work, though I couldn't stay too focused.

        "You spelled this wrong."

        "How did I spell it wrong?! It's the exact same thing-!"

        "No, you have to switch this one and this one. If not, it's in the wrong context."

        With an irritated huff, Yuri tossed all of the papers and other materials off the table. 

        "I don't want to do this right now," he whined. 

        I quickly hurried to pick up all the papers before neatly stacking them back on the table. 

        "You're too picky," I complained. Yuri glared and I grinned. But my face quickly fell flat. "You've really got to do this, you need to finish up your studies."

        "Why?" Yuri demanded. 

        I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Alphas like witty Omegas," I told him. "Obedient, but witty. At least, not  _stupid_." I shrugged and went back to doing his hair. "You need to stay away from Lady Audrey."

        Yuri met my eyes through the mirror. "Why?" he questioned. 

        "We don't know what you're going to be yet, but we do know that you're not going to be an Alpha," I whispered lowly. It wasn't completely common knowledge, and most rathered it be kept from the young lord. "At most, you'll be a Beta. But, ah, it's very likely with how you're being raised you'll be an Omega."

        Yuri turned away from the vanity to look directly at me. I moved back and knelt on a fluffy pillow. His expression was one of great confusion. "That doesn't explain anything."

        I bit my lip looking down at my hands. "My lord- Yuri. It's not... really something pretty. You know female Alphas cannot have their own children? Nor sire them?" Yuri nodded. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Lady Audrey is one such."

        Yuri's jaw dropped. "But- But she hasn't even presented yet!" he exclaimed. "There's no way to know that!"

        I gulped. "Yuri, I have a strong sense of smell," I told him. "From the early time I presented or something else, I don't know. Lady Audrey shall present as an Alpha within a year or two. She shall also be early." I gripped my kimono tightly at the knees. "Do you know what happens when there is a female Alpha of high rank?"

        Yuri didn't answer, though his eyes began to widen. 

        "They use another, Yuri. Another will bear their children. A female Beta like myself or an Omega. It's not a pretty process, especially when the Beta or Omega are not taken as the Alpha's mate as well. They're disgraced. No one would want them, after they've been used like that." I looked up to Yuri, my eyes set like steel. "I don't want that to happen to you."

        "Hmph. When I grow up, whatever alpha takes me, will take you too."

        "Yuri!"

        _This conversation... We've had it before._

        I looked at the young lord in surprise.

        He look at me steadily. "I won't have you being just a child bearer to an alpha. I want to protect you."

        "Yuri..."

        "Promise?"

        "Okay."

        I'd thought of it once before, but I couldn't dare. I loved Yuri, oh so much. And after his words, my heart allowed itself to hope.

        Yuri crawled into his bed that night, taking my hand and refusing to let go until after I'd laid in the bed with him. He snuggled up to me and I didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't proper, like I knew I should.

        He sniffled. "I lost Mama and Papa," he whispered. "And now Alexandra. I don't want to lose you, too."

        I wrapped my arms around his slight frame. "No, not ever."

 


	6. Icicle Heart

        Two years passed. I was fifteen, the young lord fourteen. And less than a year away from presenting.

        I was no longer the only one who could smell the oncoming Omega in him, and I hear the harsh whispers filled with loathing and hate from the inner walls. 

        Many Alphas came to the estate still. With the promise bound between Yuri and I, he felt I should have equal say in whoever it was. I could also smell intent on them, and Yuri trusted my judgement above all others.  We'd yet to find one who was kind.

        Under Yuri's command, I was dressed in beautiful kimono's of blue with layers of see-through white, blue, and purple fabric. While beautiful, they were not entirely extravagant. After all, I was but a servant still.

        Yuri, in light spirits, told me the colors matched my love for the colder weather. 

        Two parties arrived one day. There was one from farther North, while the other from the South. While the party from the South arrived, I hide deep within the walls, uncaring for the dirt and dust that my clothing attracted. 

        The carriage bore an emblem I knew all too well. It had been everywhere during the days of my childhood. 

        The thick scent that swept towards me from the outside was heavy and very, very much Alpha. From behind some of the guards, I could not see his face, nor the face of those who followed behind him. 

        From the scent in the air, I could tell they were his mates. Multiple. 

        I gritted my teeth.  _One should not be so greedy with their mates!_

        I returned merely moments later to Yuri's side to watch as the one from the North arrived. 

        The young man who stepped out of the carriage was practically the essence of winter. Silvery hair, the color of ice. Eyes as blue as a winter sky. Skin as pale as the snow.

        My breath caught in my throat as I saw him. I looked away quickly, turning my gaze towards Yuri. Pink was splattered across his cheeks and he was smiling. 

        My heart clenched again, and I almost felt as if I hated the Winter Alpha, as I'd dubbed him in my mind. 

        I placed a hand over my heart, taking a deep breath and feeling it slow down. 

         _Yuri is as much mine as I am his, he has decreed this. We are to be joined under one Alpha. I have no need to worry._

        Yuri reached a hand out and grasped mine, with them hidden by our robes. He squeezed it tightly.

        "I have a good feeling about this one," he told me. 

        I nodded, his joy infectious. "I shall see if he is indeed a worthy companion for you, my lord," I stated.

        "For  _us_ ," he reminded me. 

        The Winter Alpha was called Viktor Nikiforov. He was proud, and not all that mature. I knew my wits were better than his, at least in that aspect. 

        But Yuri was enamored by him, and I could not deny his appeal. He wasn't unkind, and when Yuri brought forth taking me as well, he was quick to agree with a gentle smile.

        I could feel my heart flutter when he smiled like that at me.

        "I really like him, Levy," Yuri said as he fidgeted in his seat while I did up his hair. "I think Viktor may be the one."

        I grinned at Yuri, running my hands through his hair. I'd gotten better at doing his hair over the years, and of course he'd kept his promise of only letting me do it.

        "I have yet to find fault with him or any ulterior motives," I explained. "I think you may be right. Our only problem is how beautiful he is."

        Yuri turned to look at me as I put the braid over his shoulder. "What do you mean?" he asked. 

        I chuckled. "The Lord Viktor is a handsome man Alpha, Beta, and Omega want," I explained. "He could have anyone he wanted! He could take another side lover, who he didn't make a mate. Many Alphas do as such."

        Yuri grinned up at me. "But he will have the two of us to occupy his time," he claimed. "What use would he have for another?"

        We were both giggling as the door was pushed open with a soft knock. "Miss Levy, you're called," the small girl in the door said. 

        "Who hails me?" I questioned, sitting up. "I am with Lord Yuri, the mistress hates me, Lord Viktor sleeps in until after the sun is high, and Lady Audrey will not be arriving for her yearly visit until next week."

        The girl bowed her head deeply. "My lady, it is a Lord Gabriel. He claims- he is your brother."

        My back stiffened. I quickly stood, going over to the door. "Take me to him," I commanded. I turned to Yuri, his eyes wide and confused. "I'll be back soon, to clear up this accusation. Please, await me here."

        I shut the door tightly behind me, and followed the girl. 

        She led me to a room I'd been in many times, it was were most all of the inquiries to each of our guests was held. I'd never been actually in the room, but instead in the walls behind them.

        I threw open the door before the girl could. 

        Brown hair, almost as long as mine. Robes of orange and gold and red. Eyes of blue and green. 

        He knelt with a grace in front of the low table you could only obtain from years of doing so. He looked up at the loud clatter the doors made. 

        "Good Gods, Levy," he breathed, standing. His eyes were wide. He reached his hand out to touch my cheek and turned my face away. He retracted his hand, only looking mildly offended. "You've grown- quite beautiful. You'll make someone bride."

        "I'm well aware," I stated, attempting my best to keep the snap out of my voice. "What is it you wanted from me? I'd like to know so I may get back to my lord."

        Gabriel's eyes widened. "Ah. Right. Please, sit," he said. He himself sat, though I hesitated but a mere moment. He smiled at me as I did so. "You've no reason to return to Yuri, Levy. I'm taking you home."

        "I beg pardon, lord, but I cannot leave my lord," I claimed. "I am his personal attendant, and I am the only one trained well enough to protect him."

        Gabriel chuckled. "You're no attendant," he said jovially. "You're a princess! My sister."

        I blinked at him. "I... don't quite understand what you're saying."

        His grin fell a bit at my stupidity. "Levy, I'm taking you home."

        I scoffed. "No," I claimed, standing. "No. No, I  _am_ home. You're not taking me anywhere." I turned to leave, reaching out for the door.

        "Levy, stop!"

        Immediately my body froze. I growled deeply, hot tension building up in me.

        "You dare use an Alpha command on me?" I demanded. 

        I forced myself through the command and whipped around. 

        "What right do you have to say that?!" I screamed at the boy, no, the man in front of me.

        "You are my sister, I only want to help you! I want what's best for you-!" I cut Gabriel off.

        "Help me?!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. "What's best for me?! Helping me would have been stepping in when that bastard of a man made me a servant. It would be when he scorned me for being a Beta. It would have been stopping him from sending us away. But you didn't! You never said a word! Your life was comfortable so why would you step in for me?!"

        "Levy, sto-!" Gabriel shouted, but I slammed my fist into the wall.

        "No, you stop!" I snapped, looking him right in the eyes. Eyes so similar to Yuri's. "You have no right to speak as my brother, for you had every chance to act like one before now and you didn't take it. I was raised to be the way I am today. Maybe things would be different- if I had been raised another."

        He did not say another word as I left.

         _He does not understand the pain I have been through. What I have done to make a life for myself, not wasting any thought on the life I could have had._

        I returned to Yuri and he held me close when he saw my face, running gentle and nimble fingers running through my hair. 

        "I have no family," I whispered, holding onto him closely. "Not since Mama was taken. I have no one..."

        "You have me," Yuri insisted. He held me tighter. "Levy, may I kiss you?"

        A bit of warmth spread through my heart. "Yes."


	7. Melting Snow

        Lady Audrey had begun to spend much more time around a lot more, lately. 

        I often worried that she was set on taking Yuri, but he was bound and betrothed to Viktor. She couldn't have him. 

        Her many long hours spent with the mistress were still worrisome. Yuri's fifteenth birthday approached. And his expected presentation.

        it would happen any day, and I was on edge. 

        Over the years since Alex had been taken, I'd learned the truth about what the estate thought of Omegas. Yakov was the singular exception, being more Beta than Omega in every sense. 

        Those of the estate hated  _Omegas_ , even the mistress. I was quick to defend Yuri, long past the pretense of master and servant. But anything could happen to Yuri while I was away.

        I was in the kitchen, making sweets to give Yuri. He hadn't gotten any on his birthday since the death of his parents, save for the few Alex or I had been able to spare. 

        As I rolled the dough, glares from the cooks were shot my way. I ignored them, though. If they spoke out against my actions, as they had before, I was quick to bite. Sometimes literally, sometimes not. If no one else would protect and defend their lord, I alone would.

        A sickly sweet scent hung in the air, tickling my nose. I froze, dropping the dough. 

        My eyes widened slowly in realization. "Yuri," I breathed. 

        I ran out of the kitchen, dashing as quickly as I could towards Yuri's room. I ran into walls and tables and tapestries, leaving disaster in my wake. I thought nothing of it, only needing to be by Yuri's side. 

        "Let me through!" I shouted, trying to push my way through the crowd of servants gathered around Yuri's room. Finally I managed to push into the room.

        Yuri was curled on his bed, pant heavily and visibly sweating. The mistress stood above him, a raised whip in her hand. Yuri's eyes locked with mine and he opened his mouth but all that came out was a whimper.

        The mistress brought the whip down and without thinking I threw myself on Yuri to shield him from the offending weapon. The mistress growl and twisted my hair around her wrinkled hand.

        "Get out of the way, girl!" she demanded.

        I held Yuri close, my arms tightly locked around his figure. "No!" I screamed. "I refuse!" I turned to glare sharply over my shoulder at her. "You're a monster! A monster for doing this to him! How dare you treat your own flesh and blood this way!"

        "You ingrate!" She pulled on my hair harshly and I let out a scream, though I didn't let go. "I take you in off the streets and this is how you repay me!"

        "By ruining my life and the life of my master!" I shouted at her. "I have  _nothing_ to repay you for! I owe my life to none but Yuri!"

        She pulled her hand out of my hair, a few hairs going with her. She raised the whip again. "If you do not move, I shall crack this whip against your back."

        "Do what you will to me, you will  _never_ hurt Yuri under my watch."

        The whip cracked against my back, ripping my kimono. I let out a scream, louder this time than the one I'd given before. 

        With shaking hands, Yuri reached up and grabbed my face, wiping away the tears that sprang to my eyes. His breath came in pants as he spoke. 

        "Le-Levy... do-don't. Just... Just go," he pleaded with me, so quiet I could barely hear. I shook my head.

        "Never," I whispered back, holding him impossibly tighter. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."

        The whip hit again and I stiffened. The mistress tsked and I watched out of the corner of my eye as she handed to whip off to the captain of the guard.

        "Give her fifty lashings," she demanded. 

        He turned white as a sheet. "Mi'lady, that'll kill her-" he attempted to object.

        The mistress released her pheromones and had the captain shaking in his boots. 

        "If she will not move,  _give her fifty lashings_."

        With that, the old hag swept out of the room. The captain turned towards the door, still crowded by servants. He glowered. "Don't you all have work to do?!" he roared. 

        They all scurried back to their posts and, with a slam of the door closing, left the three of us alone.

        He turned back to me, a look of pity on his features. "Levy..." he said softly. 

        My teacher, the one who'd trained me and cared for me much like a father in place of the one I'd never had. He always treated me fairly, and he'd always refused to raise a hand against an Omega, on my wishes. 

        "Do your worst."

        He was kind, yes. I cared for him, yes. But Yuri was so much more important.

        With a pained expression, he brought the whip down on me. Again and again and again. 

        I refused to scream or cry, but I knew my grip on Yuri was almost, if not actually, bruising. But he only whimpered occasionally when a bad bout of heat would coarse through him. 

        My back was sore and raw and bloody. Dried blood covered fresh blood, fresh blood covered dried blood. My kimono was torn to shred and wasn't even usable for rags by that point. 

        I didn't black out, either. I kept myself awake through the whole thing, thinking only of Yuri underneath me who needed me. Who would be worried and in even worse shape if I did. 

        When they were over, the captain knelt by my side and placed a hand on the back of my neck. I heard, distantly, as he got back up and entered my room that hadn't actually been used in weeks. Save for changing into my kimonos daily.

        When he came back, my back burned as he rubbed a healing salve into it. I winced, but didn't say a word as he wrapped bandages around me awkwardly. 

        "I'll... keep watch," he said softly as he went to leave. "So no one disturbs you."

        I didn't say a word, but instead slid off of Yuri. With difficultly, we managed to move onto the bed.

        We slumped onto it, and my whole body ached. I longed to open the windows and doors to release the choking scent Yuri was giving off. 

        "Does... Does it hurt?" Yuri murmured, eyes looking pained. 

        "What about you?" I asked instead of answering. I reached out and cupped his cheek. "Are you... Are you okay?"

        "Just... Just really,  _really_ hot right now," he assured me. 

        I grimaced. "I wish I could help you, Yuri," I whispered. 

        "You're in no state to do that, no thanks to me," he grumbled. 

        I shook my head, a small smile on my face. "You're the only one I would have done that for. Don't forget our promise, remember?"

        Yuri nodded and curled up closer to me, holding me close. His body was far too overheated than should have been healthy, but I'd never dealt with a heat before so I couldn't be a judge. 

        He wrapped his arms around me, careful of my injuries. I began running a hand through his hair, humming on of Alex's songs softly. Tears leaked out of my eyes, though I couldn't tell what it was from. 

        The memories, the pain. 

        Sleep engulfed us, even if it was restless and only for a short time. 

        The first day was Yuri's heat was the only easy one. He was delirious, He was too hot and his body ached for something I couldn't give him. 

        All I could do was hold him and try to give him iced water, though even that barely stayed down. 

        We were both a weak, worn out mess by the time it was over. We slept like the dead for a day and a half afterwards.

        I would have been happy to go through it every time with him, I was truly in love with Yuri. But I was also glad he'd be mated to Viktor soon so he wouldn't have to be in that kind of pain forever.

        Two weeks passed, and my scars were healing. Yuri turned mournful every time he applied the salve, as he insisted.

        He claimed "I was supposed to protect you. I'm doing a lousy job of it, aren't I?"

        No longer was I approached by anyone, save for the captain. Only he would speak to me, and even then when we were alone. 

        One night, after I'd gotten Yuri settled into bed and asleep, there came a knock on the door. I pulled it open to see the captain standing there. I stepped out, my back pressed against the door. We spoke in hushed whispers.

        "To what do I owe the pleasure at this time of night?" I questioned, looking up at him.

        The captain fidgeted nervously. "Mi'lady says you are to go to Lady Audrey tonight," he explained. "Right away."

        "Lady Audrey?" I asked. "At this time of night? Whatever could she want me for?"

        The captain looked away and off into the moonlit night. "I am not at liberty to say."

        i sighed, standing straight and brushing hair over my shoulder. "I should not make the lady wait too long then," I said. "I don't want to be up much longer, I'd very like to retire to bed soon."

        Passing the captain, I took the familiar route to Lady Audrey's room. I knocked on the door to announce myself before sliding the door open. 

        "My lady?" I called as I stepped into the room. 

        I took a few steps into the room, but I didn't see anyone. The door shut behind me, but before I could turn to see who had done it arms were wrapped around me. 

        Lady Audrey's scent flooded my sense, and I could immediately tell something was off. It was stronger than it should have been, much too strong. 

         _Lady Audrey is in rut._

        Immediately, I pulled away. I turned to face her. Her grey eyes were practically glowing and she smiled serenely at me as she took a step forward.

        With her every step forward, I stepped back. Until my heels hit the bed. I fell backwards and she pounced on me, holding me impossibly tight. 

        I couldn't move, even if she'd allowed it. I was frozen.

        She sniffed at my neck and hummed against it before licking it. Then she bit my scent gland.

        I screamed and was brought back to myself. I immediately began struggling.  "No!" I screamed. "No! Let me go! My lady, please! Please let me go!"

        I sobbed as her teeth punctured my neck, the sound only muffled by my own wrist.

        "You're mine," she whispered sweetly. "And you have no idea how insanely happy that makes me."

        There wasn't any escape any more. I was long lost to Lady Audrey.

        She took me that night, and I was weak. I was blank face. I could practically feel the ice encase my heart. 

        I couldn't care about anything. Nothing at all, except for Yuri.

        Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, whom I'd betrayed. The one I  _did_ love, the one I'd no longer be able to ever have. 

        As soon as the rut had been satisfied, long before morning, we were gone. 

        I couldn't stay there, not when I rank of Lady Audrey's scent. Not when I was claimed by a female Alpha. Not when I had a single chance left with him. 

        I looked back at the estate, a hand clenched over my heart. 

        "Yuri, I'm sorry."


	8. Spring Showers

        Did you imagine this did not have a happy ending?

        No, it does not. At least, not the ending I would have liked. 

        I did not see Yuri for another three and a half years. He was in good health when I saw him, with Viktor and another mate. but he was madly in love and laved, and he was safe. That was all I could have ever asked for.

        But he was  _livid_ when he saw me. He was angry and frustrated and sad and  _desperate_ to know why I'd left. 

        Audrey was not bad, not really. She'd been told by the mistress that I'd consented to the mating, looked forward to it even. She'd been kept in the dark just as much as I. 

        She'd been nothing but kind and understanding to me after everything had been cleared up. And though I'd never grown to love her, we were good friends and equals. 

        After explaining all this to Yuri, he was still mad at me but I could tell I was forgiven somewhat.

        When I was introduced to Yuuri, I teased Yuri about falling in love with his attendants and caused everyone but the little short tempered pixie to laugh. 

        Years continued on, as they tend to do. Spring to Summer and on to Autumn and Winter. Yuri could not have children, which often made him upset and would require lots of hugs and love whenever he thought too much about it. 

        But he was good with my children, and the children Yuuri had. He loved them like his own, and they loved him like family. Which, of course, he was. 

        It makes sense, I suppose, that I should not have ended up with Yuri. 

        Yuri is the essence of spring. He is bright and lively and brings life to everything. 

        I follow disaster everywhere, or perhaps it follows me. I walk barefoot on frozen earth and lay naked in the snow, without a care in the world. It comforts me, and at night I hear it calling to me.

        So close are we, but yet to far away. 

        I am happy for the years I spent with Yuri. For that, my child, is the greatest gift that has ever happened to me. Oh, of course I adore you. Don't talk nonsense.

        Alex? You know her, of course. She lives here with us. Grandmama? I don't know how Audrey found her, but I am ever so grateful she did. 

        Come now, I've told you a story. It is far past your bedtime now. Sweet dreams, my precious little one.


End file.
